1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to image and video processing.
2. Description of the Background
One example of a visual special effect is to play back frames from the same time, as seen from a sequence of cameras laid along some trajectory in the scene. This effect is sometimes referred to as the “3D stop-motion” effect. When the images are from the same instant in time, the effect is also sometimes called the “3D stop-motion” effect.
In current practice, the cameras focus on a single, spatial location. Thus, such systems are not ideal when the point of interest is moving.